Hidden In The Dark
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Mordecai falls unconcious after drinking some spiked punch from Margarets party. ON HIATUS


**Party Till We're Harty**

**N.A: Hey guys, I was watching the regular show episode 'Access Denied' and while watching this episode, I came up with a great story idea about a party. Except there is alcohol in this story. Yeah, I know. Weird isn't it? The idea just came to me and I want to write it before it leaves my mind. So, here we go...**

* * *

Music blasted from the speakers in the corner of the room. People were dancing along, pumping their fists, laughing with plastic cups in their hands. A young woman in her mid 20s with sharp blond hair, dressed in a black rubbish bag with orange glow on it, wandered round the club, looking at everyone with sharp blue eyes. Mordecai downed a cup of punch, then wiped the drops off his mouth. He eyed the cup

"That tasted funny."

Margaret went up beside him, drinking a can of soda.

"Whatta mean?"

"I mean, it didn't taste normal. Like how punch is supposed to taste." He frowned, looking at the cup suspiciously. Rigby nudged him, Eileen beside him, holding his hand.

"Come on dude. My favourite songs on next"

Margaret smiled. "Come one Mordecai. You should stop worrying about the drink. They probably added too much sugar or something." She set her can on the table.

Mordecai shrugged then smiled. "Yeah maybe. Ok guys, let's go dance."

They all grinned and walked out to the dance floor. After the kiss incident(Episode: Bad Kiss),unexplainably, Margaret seemed to remember everything. They made out for a couple of minutes, officially making them a couple. They had been going out for 6 months. It turns out that Eileen had heard everything Rigby said, what with her being hot without her glasses. She admitted this to Rigby and also said her feelings for him. He returned them and so they became a couple. They had both been going out for a few months.

Margaret took Mordecais hand, Eileen taking Rigbys. They all danced to the song, the birds eventually seperating from the critters as the song went on. Margaret rested her head on Mordecais shoulder. She sighed.

"Isn't this wonderful Mordecai?"

"Yeah. Where's Rigby and Eileen?"

Margaret lifted her head with a sly smile. "Over there." She pointed behind Mordecai. He turned his head and smiled. Rigby and Eileen were making out on the couch in the corner. He turned back to Margaret and kissed her on the cheek.

"They really love eachother."

Margaret smiled. "Yeah, they do." She placed her head on Mordecais shoulder and they continued dancing. Mordecai began to feel a bit sick. He tapped Margaret on the back and she lifted her head. Her eyes went wide when she saw her boyfriend. He had become completely pale and his eyes were half open. She took him over to the table and placed him in a plastic chair away from the dancers.

"Hold on Mordecai. I'll get Eileen and Rigby." She turned to the two and called their names. They immediately stopped their make out session and rushed over.

"Whats going on?" Eileen asked, her cheeks flushed.

"Mordecai doesn't look well."

Rigby glanced at his friend. His eyes were closed now and his body had become limp. He was practically almost on the ground, half slumped in the chair. Margarets eyes widened.

"We should get help."

Rigby sighed. "Or we could take him to Skips. Skips know everything. We don't need some 'doctor' to help"

Eileen kissed his cheek. "That's my Rigby."

Margaret sighed irritably. "Fine. But if he ends up in hospital, don't blame me."

Rigby shrugged. "Ok"

The robin picked Mordecai up gently, brides style, and carried him out the club without any of the dancers noticing. Rigby and Eileen followed, holding hands and chatting quietly.

The walk to the park took half an hour. Suprisingly, all the lights were turned on. They could see the silhouettes of Benson watching tv and Muscle Man and HFG playing cards. Margaret sighed, carrying Mordecai up the steps and through the door. Benson didnt turn his head.

"Well its about time you guys got home. It's 11:00pm. Do you know how many jobs I have for you tomorrow?"

Margaret almost dropped Mordecai until Benson turned his head. His eyes widened and he switched off the tv then walked over to them, surprisingly calm.

"What happened? Did he get in a fight?" He asked sternly, looking from Margaret to Rigby and Eileen.

Rigby looked at him. "Do you see any marks?"

Benson have him a look. The racoon kept quiet and stood in silence. Benson checked Mordecai over for anything. It felt like hours to Margaret. The robin was struggling immensely with the weight of her boyfriend.

"Uh Benson?" She asked kindly.

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Could you take him?"

"Oh, sorry Margaret. I didn't realise."

She smiled as he took him from her arms. She sighed and relaxed. He carried Mordecai to the couch and placed him down gently. The group followed. The gumball machine straightened and looked at the blue jay intently.

"Does anyone wanna tell me what happened?" He took his eyes from Mordecai and looked around the room at the three. His main focus on Rigby.

"What? I didn't do anything?"

Benson smiled. "I believe you Rigby. I forgot you already had a girlfriend."

It took a moment but the racoon processed the words in his mind. He reached for his boss then stopped after Benson spoke.

"You do that, you're fired."

Rigby stepped back and took Eileen's hand. Benson turned his attention back to Moredecai.

"Do you guys have any clue what happened?" He looked at Margaret. Since Mordecai had hooked up with her, he had gotten lazier and lazier, missing out on meetings and skipping jobs. Margaret knew this and encouraged him to do more work. He had, his work progressing.

"Well, when Mordecai took a drink, he said it tasted funny. We took no notice and just went on dancing." She suddenly looked guilty. "But I was the one who told him not to worry and ignore it."

Benson saw this and looked at Mordecai. "Well its a good thing you bought him here. The hospitals miles away. If you called for an ambulance, there would of been a huge crowd of people wanting to know what happened, and he probably would of died before he actually got there."

Margaret nodded. "I know."

The all looked at Mordecai. He looked to be asleep but he was unconscious, probably in a coma. The punch had been spiked by some idiot in the club, and unknow to Mordecai, he had taken a drink. The drugs had taken affect, shutting down Mordecais body. But since he was healthy and fit, he hadn't died and instead slipped into a coma.

**End of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up, maybe tomorrow or the next day. Whenever I feel like it or don't have writers block. *shrugs* **

**Whatever. Peace, love, cookies, donuts. Cheeries, pineapples, bananas, pears.**

**~pinkypie52**


End file.
